Conventionally, a speech recognition technique for recognizing a content of a voice of a user is known. This speech recognition technique is applied to an in-vehicle apparatus, so that the apparatus executes various processes in accordance with a result of speech recognition. Thus, a driver, who drives a vehicle, can execute an operation of the in-vehicle apparatus with directing a view point forward and handling a steering wheel. However, it is difficult to always recognize the speech content accurately. Specifically, when the vehicle is in a noisy environment such as in a running state, it is difficult to obtain a speech recognition result appropriately.
Here, the patent document No. 1 teaches a speech recognition apparatus that displays the speech recognition result and correction instructions indicative of multiple patterns with respect to the speech recognition result, and, when the user makes a voice corresponding to one of the correction instructions, recognizes the one of the correction instructions, and further, corrects the original speech recognition result based on the one of the correction instructions, which is recognized in the voice. In this speech recognition apparatus, even when the speech content is misrecognized, the apparatus easily corrects the speech content.
However, when the making voices of the correction instructions resemble each other, the apparatus may misrecognize the voice again. Further, in general, when the speech content is misrecognized, the user can not understand which part of and how the pronunciation of the user is not appropriate. Thus, similar misrecognition may often occur repeatedly. Thus, in the speech recognition apparatus as described in the cited document No. 1, when the correction instruction of the speech recognition result is performed by the voice, the correction instruction made by the voice may be similarly misrecognized. The user may receive strong stress.
[Patent document No. 1] JP-A-2005-283797